


A Hero's Journey

by Ameliaxox



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Growth, Love, My First Fanfic, Retelling, pie making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliaxox/pseuds/Ameliaxox
Summary: A story of love, growth and heartbreak as we follow Princess Isabelle and her journey to becoming queen of Albion
Relationships: Elise (Fable)/Hero of Brightwall





	A Hero's Journey

Rays of sunlight slowly crept into the room as Jasper pushed apart the curtains with a sigh “What a dreadfully sorry sight” He muttered wiping his hands before turning to look at the yawning girl in bed “Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don’t you agree?” He asked making his way towards the other window to repeat the action 

The girl let out a groan “What? Oh. Go away Jasper” She said sleepily, keeping her eyes closed 

Pushing apart the curtains Jasper turned to look at the girl “Now that is hardly the response of a Princess” He told her before taking a few steps towards the bed and leaning down “I’m afraid it is time to rise. With your permission, I shall wake your sleeping companion” He finished before pulling the covers away revealing the sleeping dog who happily got up, wagging his tail “Ah, yes. One’s heart soars before such regal bearing” He said as the princess smirked before sitting up to scratch her dog’s belly “I trust you both slept well. You have a busy day ahead”

Letting out a small sigh the princess looked down at her dog “Come on, boy. If I have to get up, so do you” She said getting up out of bed

The dog jumped off the bed and sat down right in front of Jasper, looking up at him with his adorable face “It’s not going to work. Don’t look at me like that” Jasper exclaimed, The dog’s tail wagged even faster. With a sigh the Butler gave in and began to scratch behind the dog’s ear “Oh, very well. Good dog” the dog let out a small whine as Jasper turned to look at the princess “What a pair… The kingdom is doomed” He said jokingly which made the princess smile, turning her gaze to the two outfits prepared for her “Now, madam, perhaps now we can find more appropriate clothing for today’s activities”

“Awww, but I wanted to stay in my pyjamas” The princess said with a fake pout before giggling at herself and picking up her training outfit and going behind the panel to get changed

Jasper chose to ignore that comment and continued “Lady Elise is most eager to speak to you this morning, and is waiting for you in the garden” As he finished his sentence, the princess quickly shot out from behind the panel, clearly having rushed getting changed. Jasper stepped in front of her to straighten out any creases “No doubt you will wish to look your best for your young ‘friend’” The girl caught the emphasis on friend and smirked a little as Jasper looked her up and down to see if she was presentable “Splendid choice. I’m sure Lady Elise will approve, perhaps you ought to make your way to her now. And I would recommend avoiding your brother today. King Logan is rumoured to be in an ill temper” He finished 

“When isn’t he?” She quipped 

Giving her a small smile “Have a good day madam”

“Will do. Bye, Jasper!” She said making her way outside and down the stairs into the garden with her dog following behind. As she made her way through the garden she was greeted by various workers with warm smiles. She didn’t mean to seem in a hurry but she couldn’t get her mind off Elise. As she approached the edge of the garden that overlooked Bowerstone. Her dog quickly sprinted past her as Elise kneeled down to welcome him 

With a laugh she began to stroke him as he licked her face “Ohoho, brave knight! Have you come to protect me? Ahaha, you big softie! You’d be rubbish in a fight. Wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you?” She said to the dog with a smile before standing up again

“I’ll protect you, my lady” The princess spoke up with a smirk 

Elise matched her smirk “Hmm. I don’t know. You don’t look so tough either. Hmm. Perhaps you can give a demonstration of your abilities?” 

Knowing exactly what she meant, the princess pulled Elise close as their lips met. Elise moaned into the kiss, leaning into the other girl's arms. A few moments passed before they pulled apart and the princess cheekily asked “How’s that?”

With a playful roll of her eyes Elise smiled “Not bad, not bad. I suppose you’ll do” the two girls started laughing together before Elise crossed her arms “I thought you’d never get up Isabelle. Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?” Elise asked

“Yes. Did something happen?” Isabelle asked with concern in her eyes 

With a shrug Elise began “I’m not sure, but everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother. More than usual” She said the last part shaking her head. Elise turned around to look down upon Bowerstone “And it’s even worse down in the city. You hear such terrible stories. Listen, they say a factory worker was executed this morning. I’m sure it’s only a rumour, but you can imagine how people are talking. The staff in the castle are anxious. I told them you’d speak to them” She finished turning back to look Isabelle in the eye “Will you do that? I’m afraid of what might happen if someone doesn’t calm things down” 

“Of course! Of course! If you think it will help” 

“I do. They may fear the king, but they still care for their princess” Raising her hand Elise smiled “So my good princess, will you take my hand and escort me to the castle? Everyone’s waiting for you”

Gently taking Elise’s hand in her the princess smiled “Of course my lady”

With a blush slowly crept It’s way up Elise’s face as she tried to compose herself “Good, let’s go then!” As they made their way through the garden Elise spoke up again “I can’t believe your brother could have had a worker executed. But sometimes i think… well that there’s something wrong with him. He’s changed so much Isabelle. And he looks so tired all the time”

“Believe me Elise, I’ve been wondering about that for years. Part of me still hopes he can go back to the way things were before this…” The princess trailer off as her mind wandered back into the past, Elise squeezing her hand is what brought her back to reality. They both shared a small smile 

“I told Sir Walter about the speech. He’ll be there to support you. I don’t what this place would be like without him. I’m sure he’ll want you to continue with your instruction today. He seems obsessed with combat training lately”

“This place would be a nightmare without him” Isabelle jokingly replied as they entered the kitchen. They both listened to the staff gossiping about the recent rumour before they were shut down by the chef, Steward 

“Welcome, your majesty.Such an honour to have you here today. The staff have convened to hear your words. Whenever you’re ready” He said looking at Isabelle 

With a deep breath she smiled at them “You have all been through some difficult times, and the king has been too… preoccupied to treat you as he should. But I ask you all to ignore any wild rumours you hear. I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you” As she looked at each of the faces in front of her their worried faces had faded and in its place was a smile. Turning to the doorway she saw Walter stood there with his arms crossed

“You call that a royal speech? You didn’t shout, you didn’t threaten, and you were far too reasonable” He said before chuckling “It was bloody marvellous! Right then, ready for today’s training?” He said as he made his up the stairs with Isabelle following shortly behind 

“Take good care of her, Walter” She heard Elise call out which brought a smile to her face 

“I suppose you’ve heard the rumours then. Well, I’m afraid they’re quite true. Who knows what your brother will do next. In the meantime, the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day” He said as they walked through the corridors 

“With any luck Logan won’t do anything” Isabelle said hopefully 

“If only he was reasonable. I think you have a knack for reaching out to people. They all looked up to you back there. The way they look up to a leader” Walter replied as his eyes gazed upon the many people to see Logan “A lot of people to see your brother today. Poor sods”

“Should be a delightful morning for them” 

“Sir Walter. What a stroke of luck! Would you be so kind as to sign my petition?” A man asked, a serious look on his face with a slight glint of hope in his eyes “We must fight to eradicate poverty in Albion. Too many suffer on our streets, and the king does nothing, He must be made to care”

“Oh very well, but i’m just an old soldier. I doubt my name would mean anything. But perhaps the princess here would care to help you out” Walter replied to the man with an honest smile

“Oh, that would be wonderful, your majesty. It would be the greatest honour!” the man said slightly stuttering as he held out his petition and quill

Gently taking the quill “I’d be happy to sign” She said as she quickly scribbled down her name 

“Thank you, my good princess. Your support will make all the difference. I’m certain of it!” He exclaimed happily. Offering one last smile to the man, Walter and Isabelle moved on 

“That was a courageous move. I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realise you have a mind of your own. Let’s see you put it to good use in the combat room. Come on. You have made good progress these past few weeks, but today isn’t about practise. I want you to fight me. As if your life depended on it” The old soldier said loudly as they entered the combat room “One day the people of Albion are going to need you. I have to find out just how ready you are. All right, grab a sword” 

“I’m ready” The princess said as she grabbed a sword and got into position 

“Are you?” The old soldier asked and they both began to clash, Isabelle had greatly improved her technique, easily blocking each of Walter’s attacks 

The sound of clashing metal made the old man smile “Do you remember the stories I’d tell you when you were a child? Of your father, the great Hero King? You’d never get tired of hearing those stories. And after each one, do you remember what you would say?”

“Teach me how to be a hero!” Isabelle said through gritted teeth as she continued her attack. Walter could hear the pride in her voice 

“Every single time. I wish that was something an old soldier like me could teach you. But I’ve done my best. Now I need you to do your best. Strike me! It’s time you showed me what you’ve got!”

With one deep breath Isabelle quickly brought her sword down cutting straight through the sword Walter was holding 

“Ha ha! You only went and broke it! Look at that! Am I a great teacher or what? Listen there’s something--” Walter was cut off by Elise storming in 

“Walter! You have to come quickly. Both of you”

“What’s happened?” The old soldier asked 

“Outside the castle. It looks like a demonstration” Elise said quickly looking between the two 

“This is not good” Walter exclaimed before they began to follow Elise towards the front window 

“They’re right inside the castle grounds. I’ve never seen so many people out there”

“Balls. I should have known this would happen. I don’t think they realise what your brother is capable of. This isn’t going to end well” Walter said looking at Isabelle “It's been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him. Stay here” Walter ordered as he left 

Isabelle felt a hand grab hold of her arm, her eyes meeting Elise’s “We can’t just stand here. I have a horrible feeling about this Isabelle. We need to do something. Look the guards have moved away from the stairs. We should follow Walter, find out what Logan’s going to do”

Grabbing a hold of Elise’s hand “Let’s go while we can then” Isabelle said as they swiftly climbed up the stairs and quietly made their way towards the war room

Elise kneeled down to look through the keyhole before looking back at Isabelle “Quick, you can see them” She said quietly. Isabelle quickly kneeled down herself to look through the keyhole 

“Think about what you’re doing Logan” Walter pleaded 

“I’m protecting the interests of the people. Do not question me again” Logan warned before turning to one of his guards “You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, and if necessary, continue with the crowd” Isabelle felt her heart stop at that 

Walter tried to step forwards but was stopped by a guard “This is wrong, you can’t do this” Walter let out a groan as he was hit in the back of the leg, falling down onto his knees Elise let out a quiet gasp 

“Never tell me what i can’t do” Logan warned again 

“Walter.. We can't let him kill all those people. You’re his sister, maybe he’ll listen to you. We have to do something” Isabelle’s heart was pounding but with one last shaky breath she opened up the door and stepped in with Elise following behind her

“What are you doing here? The War Room is no place for a child. Leave now” Logan said, glaring at his younger sister 

“I’m here to stop you. You can’t kill those people Logan” Isabelle replied looking him directly in the eye

“No, wait…” Walter started to say

“Enough!” Logan shouted, his gaze returned to his sister “How dare you turn against me? Perhaps you believe you should be the one making these decisions. You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it” Logan said raising his hand and closing it into a fist, both Isabelle and Elise were grabbed by Logan’s guards “Let us see how you do. Take my sister and her friend to the throne room. We shall settle this matter officially”

As they approached the Throne room one of the guards yelled “Move!” and pushed Elice to the ground 

Isabelle let out a low growl “Leave her alone” before turning her attention back to Elise, slowly helping her up 

“I’m all right, I’m all right”

“Don’t worry. Whatever happens, we’ll get through this together” Isabelle reassured as they resumed walking into the Throne room

“Here come the saviours of the people. Come closer, Sister” Glaring at Logan Isabelle taking a few steps closer, letting go of Elise’s hand “Today you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood. And a filthy spy” Logan said sitting forwards 

“We did nothing wrong” Said Elise 

“Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs” Logan said standing up

“Punish me then Logan” 

“You’re no longer a child, and it is time I stopped treating you as one” Logan said taking a few steps towards Isabelle before motioning towards the innocent people “You wished to save the traitors who had gathered outside the castle this morning. Very well you shall have your chance to save them” Stepping down each step towards his sister, his gaze not leaving hers “Here stand the leaders of the violent mob. I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers, or this girl” He said pointing at Elise “The sentence will be death”

“What?!” Isabelle exclaimed 

“No… This can’t be..” Elise said slowly 

“You are the princess. Decide” Logan pushed on 

“Your majesty. Logan. Please” Walter tried to cut in but Logan’s eyes were still fixed on Isabelle 

“I am giving you power over life and death”

Isabelle shook her head as Elise quickly grabbed her hand “No, I won’t do this!”

“If you can’t choose. I will. They will all be executed. So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?” 

“This is madness. We can’t-- we just can’t--” Elise stuttered before looking directly at Isabelle “Choose me. You can’t let them all die” She said, cupping Isabelle’s cheek with her hand and turning her head to face her “Choose me”

Isabelle takes a few steps away as her heart pounds, her mind racing as she looks between Elise and the Innocent people

“Choose now!” She hears Logan shout

She takes a deep breath “I…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hopefully you enjoyed. Not gonna lie I'm a tad bit nervous about this and feedback would very much appreciated!


End file.
